


Ante Up

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, F/F, Nonmonogamous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game ended, but life continues.  The night is young and everyone still has a few chips left to play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Willow. 
> 
> One Last Thing- This is it for the series. A little post script to show life after the game. Plus, there’s still that side bet…

Tara and Willow were strolling through a cemetery, armed and alert, but arm in arm.  They were looking for Buffy.  The sounds of violence leading the way.

 

"So, just so my shy side can prepare, who knows and how much, about you and Buffy?"  Tara questioned.

 

"Well..."  Willow gave the answer some thought.  "You know the most, of course, and you knew the soonest, except for Buffy and myself."  She started.

 

Tara laughed.  "Besides me, Willow."

 

"Right, I'm getting to that.  I just have to run down the list in my head.  Then Giles knows the next most I guess.  He caught us kissing in the back of the store the other day.  So, I know he knows the game ended.  I wonder who he thinks broke first?"  Willow sidetracked a little.

 

"So you haven't asked him and you haven't told him?"  Tara clarified.

 

"No.  We were just caught, much to my dismay and Buffy's glee, then he mumbled something about how he's 'not sure this is any safer' before he went back to the front of the store.  He never asked, and we never told.  Kinda military that way, I guess.  But now... I wonder what he thinks."

 

"Maybe you should corner him on it."  Tara suggested.

 

"Nah.  Not me.  Buffy should though.  If I do it, he'll only accuse me of wanting the details.  New Giles isn't above teasing it turns out."  Willow observed aloud.

 

"Well, you do like the details."  Tara teasingly agreed.  At Willow's not so threatening look, Tara continued to what she was really wondering about.  "But does Giles know about you and BDSM and this whole 'thing' with Buffy?"

 

"Thing, huh?"  Willow smirked at a sheepish Tara.  "It's okay, hun.  I know what you mean.  And no, he doesn't.  At least I really, really hope he doesn't.  I'm just not ready for that yet."

 

"Well, it seems kinda obvious, the way you two go back and forth."  Tara pointed out.

 

"That's only cause you know."  Willow was quick to reassure, herself as well as Tara.

 

"Well, what about the others?"  Tara let it slide by continuing.

 

"Spike knows the game ended, but that's all he knows."  Willow stressed the end, answering the question she didn't want to ponder before it was asked.

 

"How does Spike know?" 

 

"We ran into him last night and he asked how the game was going and we just answered that it was done.  Kinda drove him nuts we didn't give him any more information than that."  Willow grinned.  "He left us finally with some comment about how 'when we played the next game to deal him in'.  No way."

 

Tara laughed.  "Poor Spike.  But I mean that in an 'eww, I wish he'd leave Sunnydale' kind of way."

 

"Yeah."  Willow pondered the rest of the mental list before continuing.  "Anya knows something, but hasn't cornered either of us yet.  Xander's stuck in sorta seeing but mostly denying.  I overheard them discussing it at the Magic Box.  Anya never knew about the game, but she knows Buffy and I are more than just friends now.  I think she has a sixth sense about sex or something.  Xander was trying to point out that Buffy isn't interested in women that way.  Stumbling over the mental block of Faith every once in a while."  Willow smirked.

 

"Mental Faith?"  Tara tried for clarification.

 

"Yeah, as in 'except for Faith' or 'only with Faith that one time'.  Kinda made me wonder how much he knew back then.  He's hard to read sometimes.  Mostly because he can make the strangest jumps in conclusion.  But, they're just speculating right now.  And they know nothing about the rest of it.  Anya would have mentioned that to Xander I think.  Expect to be cornered, though."

 

"And what should I tell them?"  Tara wanted to know what was open and what was secret.  She would just prefer they didn't ask her at all.

 

"Tell them what you like."  Willow wasn't about to pull Tara into the middle of it again.  "Tell them the truth if you want.  They know about our relationship.  Or tell them 'it's none of their business.'  Or, if you like, dare them to ask us instead."  Willow gave her an evil grin.

 

Tara laughed again, somewhat relieved.  "I like option three."

 

"Should be fun."  Willow agreed.  "You should also know that Dawn knows some of it."  She warned.

 

"Dawnie knows!"  Tara was a cross between embarrassment and protective parent.

 

"Dawn knows only what she needs to know."  Willow was quick to reassure.  "I'm glad it was Buffy's destiny to have that conversation and not mine.  But she had to know.  She knows we're involved.  And she could tell Buffy and I were together.  So, we had to explain part of it."

 

"Oh goddess.  I'm not sure I'll be able to ever go to Buffy's house again.  Is she alright?"  Tara was usually the first to see Dawn as a young adult, but when it involved her own sex life, it felt like another matter.

 

"She's fine.  Buffy explained it to me this way- first there was confusion, then 'eww', finally 'smirk'.  She's fine.  Though there was a new level of strange in my world that first morning when I came down the stairs and found Dawn in the kitchen."  Willow revealed. 

 

"I'll bet."  Tara sympathized. 

 

"So, that's everyone."  Willow concluded.  "Wow.  Look at that."

 

They finally found the source of the fighting noises they had been following.  Buffy was fighting some unknown, though clearly very large, demon.  The demon was moving slow now, obviously pummeled.  Buffy was still hitting and kicking at the stubbornly standing form who was slowly still trying to strike back, even as Buffy pulled the long knife she now always carried and forced it through the demon's scales and into its chest.  As the demon finally fell to the ground, she pulled out the blade and making sure the wound was fatal, added another to its head through its eye.

 

She was relatively unharmed, considering she was breathing heavy with obvious exertion and the unequal size of the opponent.

 

"Hey Buffy."  Willow quietly announced their presence.

 

"Hey guys.  What's up?  What'cha doing here?"  Buffy greeted enthusiastically.

 

"Oh, I've come to kidnap you."  Willow grinned slyly.

 

"Oh really?  Now Wills, I know you're looking forward to the bondage... and the rest, but that isn't the way to seduce a girl's heart."

 

"Even if I told you it involved music and dancing?  This time."  Willow added playfully at the end.

 

Buffy's eyebrows rose as she considered both parts of what Willow said.  "Kidnapping's sounding better all the time."  She playfully responded.

 

Tara looked at the demon then back to a seemingly nonchalant and playful Buffy.  It never ceased to amaze her what Buffy was capable of as well as what she saves the world from each night.  It never ceased to scare her a little as well.

 

"Well then, come on."  Willow commanded lightly as she and Tara started to head out of the cemetery.

 

Buffy paused for only a moment, a playful look in her eyes.  "Yes, Mistress."  She replied in a silky tone before dancing down the path in front of them.

 

"She calls you Mistress now?"  Tara asked quietly and slightly unbelieving.

 

Willow watched Buffy pull a little ahead of them.  Her mind picturing a time when she would hear those words for real.  Her eyes caressing the Slayer, her grin betraying intent.  She was pulled from her musings by Tara's question.

 

"Only in a teasing way.  Right now."  Willow smiled reassuringly to Tara, realizing the last part might make Tara uncomfortable.  "She says she needs to practice saying it.  She doesn't realize how right she is." 

 

Tara just nodded slowly and silently, not sure how to respond.  She had the feeling she was talking to someone who was like Willow, only different.

 

Willow saw Tara's look.  "I'm sorry.  I get this way around her.  Even if I'm around you."

 

"It's okay."  Tara reassured.  "It's just strange.  Cause you're not like that with me.  We're not like that.  It that okay?  That this isn't a part of us?  I mean..."

 

Willow cut her off, gently.  "It's more than okay, hun.  We're how we should be.  It's not like I need to be this dominatrix, twenty-four/seven.  I love you.  I love the way we are and the way we are with each other.  We have our way.  And I have a different way with Buffy.  And I had a whole other way even when I went to the club.  It was strange, at first.  But then it felt like I was home.  Not like I was at my main home, but maybe a second home, or third.  How many homes can one have?"

 

"As many as you can find in a lifetime."  Tara felt a lot more at ease.  "It just looks a little schizophrenic watching you go back and forth."  She teased.

 

"Funny, it feels like things are finally make sense."  Willow seriously replied after giving it a moment's thought.

 

"When do you think you'll actually try to, ah, get Buffy to submit to you?"  Tara wasn't convinced it would ever really happen.

 

"Oh, I don't really have to try that hard.  She lost a side bet to the game."  Willow reminded her.  "Soon, I think.  I don't really have a plan.  We've just been spending time getting used to the idea that we're best friends who spend time with each other."  Willow smirked her other meaning clear.  "We've just been untangling our relationship.  So much has lead up to this, in a round-about, we're both really surprised kind of way."

 

"That's a good thing."  Tara was happy for Willow and Buffy.  She believed this would make life easier for them to have each other. 

 

Just before leaving the cemetery, Buffy stopped.  "Hey, you two, are you kidnapping me or what?"  Buffy called back to the two stragglers.

 

Tara laughed.  "Willow kidnaps.  I would invite you, Buffy."

 

"Actually, I'm the only big bad kidnapper tonight."  Willow corrected.  "Help me walk Tara to her car?"

 

Seeing Buffy's pout, Tara's breath caught for a moment.  "I have an early day tomorrow."  She explained.  "I'm sure you two can have fun without me."

 

Buffy didn't push it.  What her and Tara were to each other now, or what they could become was something still in motion.  She was just grateful that through all of this they had at least still remained friends.  They saw Tara to her car before continuing on.

 

"So, where to, Mistress?  The Bronze?"  Buffy casually asked, walking beside Willow.

 

Willow half smirked and half growled before shaking her head a little.  "You know you're going to say that for real sometime soon."

 

"What?  Bronze?"  Buffy kept her eyes straight ahead.  "It's just..."  Buffy halted, then tried to continue.  "I'm just trying to get used to it.  You.  As that.  Me."  She whispered the last word, but Willow heard.  "So, I tease... and taunt."

 

"Taunt."  Willow repeated while processing the admission.  "You scared?"

 

"Of you?"  Buffy clarified and turned to look at her friend.  "No."  She smiled.  "Of me?  Less as time goes by."

 

Willow smiled in return as they entered the club.  The good ol' Bronze.  It was like comfort food.  They made their way to the back and finding a free sofa, sat down together.

 

"Oh, I'll get us drinks.  What'll ya have, Mis..."  Buffy paused and switching from a teasing to a friend look, corrected herself.  "Willow." 

 

The change was appreciated.  Willow smiled warmly while asking for a beer.  Buffy resumed her place beside Willow with two beers. 

 

"This is nice."  Buffy commented while touching her beer to Willow's as if it was a toast.

 

"Same ol' Bronze it's always been."  Willow wasn't sure what Buffy meant.

 

"No.  I mean yes.  But I was talking about us.  It's back to being more relaxed, you know?  You and me, minus the ticking time bomb.  It all equals nice."  Buffy tried to explain.

 

"Who says you aren't great at math?"  Willow observed.  "You don't miss it?  Not that I don't like the after.  What we have now.  That's all good.  I mean very good.  But I mean you don't miss what we were doing?  Me, watching you."

 

Buffy turned a little more to face her friend.  Reaching over to stroke the hair from Willow's face and lingering, her hand running through Willow's hair.  "I'm hoping that part won't stop."  Buffy admitted.

 

Willow took a long sip of her beer.  Her pulse had jumped a bit.  "So, I can still just watch?"

 

"Anything.  Any time."  Buffy confirmed.  She leaned even closer and gave Willow a quick kiss.

 

"You do like the public places."  Willow dryly observed.

 

"Mmm.  It'd be the best."  Buffy's eyes twinkled at the possibilities.

 

"What?  You over at the dark corner behind us?  Up against the wall."  Willow continued the thought.  "Better yet, you with someone else.  And I could watch hidden in the shadows."

 

Buffy's turn to take a long sip of her beer as she tried to calm the images running through her mind.  The game had ended, but the playing continued.  She wondered if they would always react to each other like this now.  'Would it be so bad to have a friendship spiced with sexual innuendo?'  Buffy smiled at the thought and was again pulled towards action.  "Let's dance."

 

Willow smiled as well, but continued the tease.  "Or you could dance.  For me."

 

Buffy liked that idea just as well.  "Yes, Mistress."  She unconsciously acknowledged even as she rose and catching a willing man's eyes, made her way to the dance floor.

 

The poor guy.  He'd been trying to catch her eye since they came in.  She knew that.  She didn't want to tease and did warn him, "Just one dance."  And even as she moved with him, her thoughts were on Willow.  As the dance continued, she let him move close, felt herself moving against him.  Then she would gently remind him by moving away.  Only to let him move closer again.  She loved dancing.  It was permission for public displays of sexuality.  It was music and moving and feeling another move with you.  And now it was knowing that Willow was watching.

 

Willow could watch Buffy dance all night.  She loved how she moved and how she instinctively let herself move against another.  She was sex to music.  Not nighttime passionate sex.  But slow and easy morning sex.  Like when you wake up curled against another and hands just start to lightly roam.  Willow had suggested watching Buffy dance and Buffy had willingly and simply complied.  Willow realized she wanted to suggest many things.  They would still have to be so careful, walking the line between desires and regrets.

 

When the song ended, Buffy carefully refused another and made her way back to Willow.  "That was fun.  But the game has ended.  Dance with me."

 

Willow smiled as she took Buffy's hand and was led to the dance floor.  They danced.  Buffy was flirtation in motion while Willow remained more still, moving to the music and letting Buffy dance around her.  It was after three songs that they returned to the sofa.

 

"I love this.  After patrol.  It's like wind-down time."  Buffy revealed.

 

"You have too much energy."  A winded Willow observed.  "We should find a more grown up place one of these days though.  I'm starting to feel old here."

 

"Yeah.  Especially since Dawn has started to want to come here.  With express orders that we not be here."  Buffy grinned in understanding.

 

Willow laughed.  "You gonna let her grow up?" 

 

"Yeah, I am.  She's here.  She lives.  I should let her do it."

 

Willow watched as Buffy became more reflective in her inner thoughts.  Knowing this was usually the start of Buffy becoming sullen, she tried to change topics and the mood.  "Well, where should we all hang out?"

 

Buffy brought herself out of her thoughts and back to the conversation.  "Well, Willy's bar would be funny.  They'd hate it.  Xander could feel macho.  But Anya would probably run into old friends."

 

"I was being kinda serious."  Willow shook her head at her friend.  "Besides, gross.  And no good dancing."

 

"Well, there's not too many choices in this town."  Buffy pointed out.  "What do you suggest?  The club you went to last week?"  Buffy smirked.

 

Willow kept her humor.  "Well, not for the rest of them.  But bringing you there... that has possibilities."

 

Buffy let her imagine it, while keeping her own thoughts at bay.  She reached over and started to lightly run her fingers over Willow's thigh.  "Earth to Willow..."  She gently teased. 

 

"Hey.  I was in a happy place."  Willow chided Buffy.  "Not that this place isn't bad either."  She smiled as she leaned closer to her friend, noticing that Buffy didn't pull her hand away from her thigh.

 

Buffy smiled then leaned over and kissed Willow.  Pulling back she grinned sheepishly as she looked around remembering where they were.

 

Willow laughed as she blushed.  "Stop it with the public, will ya?" 

 

"Sorry.  But Willow, the club, you know I don't think I could ever..."

 

Willow gently cut off the explanation.  "I know.  It's just you'd look really good in a collar."  She teased.

 

Buffy eyes widened, a shocked look gracing her face before she smiled and shook her head slowly.  "You are so bad.  What happened to the Willow I first sat next to in school?"

 

"The best of things."  Willow replied, looking directly into Buffy's eyes.  "Can I take you home tonight?"

 

Buffy blushed at the response and the question.  "Gods, that's so sweet.  Yeah, I'd like that." 

 

Sweet, yes.  But Willow felt a certain power rush through her at seeing Buffy's blush as well.  Reminded of herself when they first met in high school, she smiled not so innocently at who she was now and what she was able to do.  "Come on, then."  She took Buffy's hand and started to lead her out of the club.

 

They were halfway through the club when Buffy noticed something.  A guy walking a girl out the door was not unusual, but the guy in question set off that familiar tingle down her spine.  Then she noticed the clothes.  Yes, the retro look was in, but the two together cinched it in her mind.  "Willow.  Vampire."  It was all Buffy said as explanation as she ran through the club to catch up to the couple.

 

She found them soon enough halfway down the alley beside the club.  Whatever the girl was expecting or wanting, Buffy doubted it was a vampire feeding from her neck as she was trapped against the wall.  Buffy pulled the vampire from the girl and tossed him further down the alley.  Noticing that Willow had followed her, "Take care of her."  Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket and moved slowly towards the recovering vampire.

 

Willow helped the girl to her feet and led her quickly away from the alley.  When she returned, Buffy was standing in the shadows, leaning against the wall.  "Come on," Willow said, taking Buffy's hand and pulling her gently out of the alley and towards her house.  "She's alright.  Just a little scared.  I left her with friends."

 

"I almost missed that one.  If we hadn't left when we had..."  Buffy left the obvious unsaid, but her thoughts continued their own conversation.

 

"I know."  Willow simply responded.  Who they didn't save and what they couldn't do was something they each dealt with in some way.  But Willow knew it was particularly hard on Buffy.  They silently continued to Willow's house.

 

When they entered the house, Willow decided it was time to try and pull Buffy away from her guilt.  "Buffy.  Here, sit down.  Stop thinking.  It's time to relax."

 

Buffy sat on the sofa and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.  "It's just hard.  I mean, yeah, I saved her.  But, you know, there's that whole thing where I'm not out there, all night, everywhere at once.  I even sometimes wish I could be." 

 

"Yeah, I know."  Willow tried to firmly convey her understanding.  She took Buffy's hand.  "But you can't.  And more than that, you shouldn't be.  The world is a better place for having a sane Buffy.  Plus, the idea of multiple you's, I'm not sure the world or any of us could handle that."  Willow paused to smile at her friend before continuing.  "So yeah, while you're out at night, you're on duty.  And when duty calls, you never hesitate to act.  But when you're at home, or here, you're off duty, Buffy.  I mean, maybe on call or something.  But it stops here.  It has to.  And that's a good thing.  So please, relax.  Let it go."

 

Buffy turned to her friend, a small smile on her face and her body more relaxed.  "You're amazing."  She informed Willow.

 

"I know."  Willow teasingly agreed.

 

"No.  I mean it.  You're right, too."  Buffy took a deep breath, letting the last of the night's thoughts leave.  "So, where were we?"

 

"Well..."  Willow moved closer to Buffy.  "I was sweet and you were blushing."  She reminded her friend then leaned in and started kissing her.  They tangled into each other on the sofa, Willow leaning over Buffy as Buffy fell back a little.  The kiss deepened, breaking apart only to start again.  As their tongues slipped over each other's and into their mouths, their hands started their own explorations.  Just as she felt herself begin to push Buffy down on the sofa, Willow stopped, breathing deeply.  "Maybe we should take this to my room."

 

Willow got up and just as Buffy started to rise after her, Buffy couldn't resist teasing again.  "Yes, Mistress."

 

Willow turned, pushed Buffy back down on the sofa and sat over her, facing her.  Willow straddled Buffy's lap, her hands on Buffy's shoulders, pinning her back against the sofa.  Willow was breathing hard, her skin flushed and heated, and a cool focus shown in her eyes, even as a playful smile curled her lips.  She stared deeply into Buffy's eyes.  "What did you say?"

 

Buffy was stunned, her breathing erratic as she was overwhelmed, not physically, but with the passion and possibilities.  She could break away, but her hands instead started to run over Willow's thighs.  She held Willow's eyes, saw the dare and the fire in them.  She trusted Willow with her life, that fact did nothing to calm the feeling that there was danger ahead.  "I said yes, Mistress."  Buffy repeated, this time without the teasing tone, in fact it was almost whispered it was so subtle.

 

Willow leaned down and sweetly kissed Buffy to take the edge off and ease any fears she may be having.  "That's better.  Come on."  She again got up and started up the stairs towards her bedroom.  Buffy calmed her breathing and her mind, then followed her.

 

When she arrived at the door, Willow had her shoes and socks off, but was still fully clothed, laying on the bed.  Buffy wasn't sure what she expected, but this was familiar and it calmed her.  At Willow's smile and raised eyebrows, Buffy began to strip for her, as she had done since the game's beginning.  Discarding the last of her clothes, she climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Willow.

 

Willow smiled and let Buffy start kissing her again.  When Buffy's hands started to lift Willow's shirt, Willow rolled Buffy back, laying herself on top and grabbing Buffy's hands, removed them from her.  She watched Buffy's reaction as she placed her hands over her head, directing them to hold the rungs of the headboard.  "You're safe.  Let go, Buffy.  Hold on to these and don't move your hands." 

 

Buffy watched as Willow sat up, straddling her legs again, and she could feel Willow's eyes roaming over her body.  Her mind gave one final scream at her as she willed herself to give in. 

 

Willow started to trace random patterns over Buffy's skin with her finger.  Her touch roaming over a collarbone and down to caress a breast, then across a taunt stomach.  She studied Buffy, watching closely as Buffy would close her eyes and arch into the touch only to open them again in wonder at what was happening.  She touched every part.  She felt the strength in the arms stretched over her head, traced the scar on her neck.  Bending down, she lightly licked and kissed a nipple.  Hearing Buffy's gasp, she glanced up and saw the tension in Buffy's arms as she fought herself to remain still.  "Don't break the bed."  She reminded her friend as she bent down to give brief teasing attention to the other nipple.

 

Buffy thought, 'yes, Mistress', even though she couldn't quite say it out loud again.  She relaxed her hold and let herself go even deeper.  Choosing to feel what Willow was doing to her and waiting to see what Willow would do next.  At Willow's command to roll over, she willingly complied, placing her hands again on the headboard.  This was so much harder now, as Willow's hands continued to trace and explore her body.  She couldn't see what was happening, she could only feel a finger trace lines over her back.  Then she remembered this pattern.  It was the same pattern Willow had traced that night after her final lesson with Toni.  The lines of each mark she gave the slave.  Buffy gasped at the realization, even as she arched into Willow's touch.  Just as her mind started to wonder what it would feel like, Buffy's thoughts were pulled to the present when Willow scooted down and directed Buffy to spread her legs.  Buffy felt Willow's touch trace a line across her inner thigh and toward her center.  She moaned, willing herself not to move into the touch.

 

Willow didn't stop this time.  She knew Buffy realized what she was doing.  Buffy's response to it fueled her courage and her desire.  As she traced the mark where she had gone to far, where last time she had halted, this time she dove in.  Running two of her fingers through Buffy's cunt and sliding them into her.  Buffy started to push her fingers deeper and she stilled the movement by placing her other hand on Buffy's back, pushing her gently down.  She slowly slipped her fingers in and out, exploring this part of Buffy just as she had all the others.  She removed her fingers and ran them gently over Buffy's clit.  Then pulled her hand away entirely, leaning over Buffy and whispering in her ear.  "You're very wet.  Turn over, Buffy."

 

Buffy turned over again, placing her hands as before, above her head.  Willow was sitting again over her.  She watched as Willow began to strip.  Her pulse was racing but her mind was strangely calm.  She smiled as she realized she couldn't quite remember the last coherent thought she had.  She'd never been able to do that before.  She focused again on the now as a naked Willow returned to laying beside her. 

 

Willow kissed her deeply and passionately.  She then removed Buffy's hands from the headboard and brought them down beside her.  "I want to feel you touch me.  I want to feel you, Buffy."

 

Buffy rolled on top of Willow and began to kiss, lick and touch every part of her.  She started with her face and neck, then moved single mindedly down her body.  She never paused as she slowly caressed and kissed her way down to Willow's center.  Moving her tongue to Willow's clit, she slid two fingers into Willow's cunt and started a fast but controlled rhythm. 

 

Willow only wanted to tease, tempt and let Buffy taste control tonight.  Just as Buffy had been teasing and taunting her.  She could feel Buffy's passion and hunger as she ravaged every part of her.  She arched and moaned into Buffy's mouth, moving her body against her fingers, driving them deeper into herself.  It wasn't long before she was climaxing and shaking, crying out Buffy's name between pleas to god.  She pulled Buffy up to lay beside her again and kissed her.  At Buffy's questioning look at what would happen next, Willow stroked the hair from Buffy's face and ended the night's control game.  "Tomorrow night, here, we'll finish our little side bet."  Willow bent to caress and suck Buffy's nipple into her mouth as she entered Buffy with two fingers and started to stroke her clit with her thumb. 

 

Buffy barely had time to hear the words and register disappointment that it wasn't now and excitement that it was to come.  She felt Willow push inside her, her pace fast and sudden.  She arched and moved with Willow.  She was so ready and so easily pushed over the edge. 

 

They calmed themselves, cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms on the bed.  "Tomorrow."  Buffy whispered.

 

The next day, Buffy decided she had better get done something she had been putting off.  She wasn't sure what Tara and her were to each other now.  So much had happened in just these few months of summer.  She was sure of one thing, and though it may conflict, confuse and complicate things more, she wanted to make sure Tara understood it as well.  So, after calling to make sure Tara was in, Buffy was on her way to Tara's place.

 

Tara let Buffy in, a little nervous at why Buffy would want to see her.  This feeling only grew as she watched Buffy look anxiously around the room before awkwardly seating herself on the edge of the bed.  "So, Buffy, hi."

 

"Hi."  Buffy smiled weakly at Tara.  "I'm sorry.  Here, sit down next to me.  I promise, there's no disaster ahead.  I'm just bad with the talking thing.  And there's something I want to tell you."

 

Tara sat down and smiled warmly at Buffy, trying to reassure her.  "Okay.  It's just strange.  I never see you nervous."

 

"Oh, I get nervous."  Buffy assured.

 

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"  Tara thought maybe the best thing was to ask her to just jump right in.

 

"Right.  The reason I'm here.  Okay, um, well you know that Willow and I had that game and we're now post game."  Buffy began.

 

"Yes."  Tara was now getting nervous herself.

 

"And you and Willow are still together as you were before all that."  Buffy continued.  She didn't know if she was leading straight into what she wanted to say or if she was circling around it.

 

"Buffy, I know all that.  What is it?"  Tara prompted.

 

"I'll get there.  It's just that through all this you and I have stayed friends.  And I'm really glad we've stayed friends, cause I wouldn't want to hurt that."  Buffy assured before continuing.  "It's just a couple times with the game, we kinda went beyond friends."

 

"Buffy, I still don't understand, and you're scaring me a little."

 

"No, wait."  Buffy held one of Tara hands and told herself to just quickly get it out.  "I liked those times.  What I wanted to tell you.  What I wanted to make sure you understood, is that it wasn't just because of the game.  You and me.  I mean, I don't know what we are, beyond friends.  Other than we are friends.  Who share a common lover.  And that is just a little strange."  Buffy shook her head a little, then looked into Tara's eyes and continued.  "All that's okay.  And we can figure that out in time.  But I wanted you to know that you and I being together wasn't just because Willow was there."

 

Tara smiled and squeezed Buffy's hand reassuringly.  "I think I understand.  So, you're saying that you were attracted to me, that we were together because of that.  And maybe, sometime, we could maybe have sex again?"  Tara hoped she understood what Buffy was saying or she'd feel like a fool.

 

Buffy bowed her head a little then returned her gaze to Tara's, smiling.  "Yeah.  I think that's what I'm saying.  I mean, maybe, sometime.  But we don't have to.  But yeah, attracted.  Enjoyed it even."

 

Tara let her breath out in relief.  "Thank you."  She smiled and caressed Buffy's cheek with her other hand.  "And that's me too.  Attracted.  Enjoyed.  But it is complicated."

 

"Oh, I know."  Buffy was relieved.  "And it doesn't have to happen again.  I just wanted you to know what it wasn't about when it did happen."

 

Tara laughed.  "Well put.  I appreciate it, Buffy.  You telling me this.  So, I guess we'll..."

 

"Yeah, see."  Buffy finished for her.  "I should be going.  Sunset.  Patrol.  Sacred duty."  Buffy stood and Tara got up as well.

 

"Be safe."  Tara felt the need to hug her.  She was amazed Buffy could nervously stumble through a conversation then casually stand and go to fight monsters.

 

Buffy felt awkward at the goodbye.  She went with her impulse and stepping closer to Tara, pulled her into a kiss.

 

Tara felt Buffy's lips briefly touch her own.  Instead of hugging Buffy, she chose to kiss her back.  Wrapping her arms around Buffy, she started another kiss.  This one was deeper.  Tara tried to convey in the kiss how much Buffy was cared for, loved, and how much Tara wanted to keep her safe.

 

When the kiss ended, Buffy stepped back and ran her hand through her hair, calming her breathing.  "Wow."

 

"Yeah."  Tara smiled.  There was an attraction.  That much was now at least clear.

 

Buffy smiled as well.  "I'll see ya tomorrow, maybe?"

 

"Okay."  Tara watched as Buffy left.  "Just be safe."  She said again to the closed door.

 

Buffy was walking slowly back to her house.  She was sore, but not really injured.  Her mind was more troubled than her body.  It was a rough night's patrol.  One in which she could only tell she won because she was still alive to fight another night.  So she was on her way to a shower and change of clothes before going to Willow's house.  At least she really hadn't had time to worry about tonight and what would happen.  But there was time enough to worry now.  She remembered last night.  How free it was to let go.  Whatever tonight was going to be like, she had lost this bet as well as the game fair and square, she trusted Willow, she would do this, experience this, and was growing more excited as the time neared.

 

Buffy came down the stairs freshly showered and feeling a lot more human.  Finding Dawn, she informed her she was staying the night at Willow's.

 

"You sure you'll be alright tonight?"  Buffy asked again. 

 

"I'm fine.  I'm not a kid you know."  Dawn replied yet again, wanting to shove Buffy out the door to prove it. 

 

"I know that.  It's just I've been leaving you alone a lot lately.  I don't want to deal with the whole abandoned trauma."  Buffy was more teasing than angry.

 

"There's no trauma!"  Dawn asserted.  "I'm old enough to understand.  My big sis has a girlfriend.  Who has a girlfriend."  Dawn teased back.  "Kinky much?"

 

Buffy found an even slightly older Dawn much easier to deal with.  And with hopefully the last effect of the spell dealt with, Dawn could become a friend as well as a sister.  So Buffy decided to tease a little more on her way out.  "Kinky?  Who me?  So I suppose you think I'm off to play 'spank the Slayer'.  Behave, I'll see you tomorrow."  Buffy turned and left the house.

 

"What!  Buffy, what's that supposed to mean?  Buffy!"  Dawn realized she was talking to a closed door.  "She is so weird." 

 

Buffy started walking to Willow's house.  "Oh god, I really am off to play 'spank the Slayer', aren't I?"  She said to herself.  She smiled and shook her head at the insanity of it.  She was excited, a little nervous, but she relaxed when she realized she wasn't scared.

 

It seemed forever when she reached Willow's house.  Too much time with too many thoughts.  Letting herself in, she made her way up to Willow's room.  Leaning on the open doorframe, Buffy announced her presence.  "Hey."

 

Willow turned away from the computer.  "Hey yourself."  She smiled and getting up, crossed the room to Buffy.  "You okay?"

 

"Yeah."  Buffy entered the room.  "Just a hard night on patrol.  I saved one person, but there was this big fight with a bunch of vampires and two of them got away.  It's getting worse out there.  Summer must be ending and I think some big bad is brewing."

 

Willow hugged Buffy.  "Hey, there's always a big bad brewing.  We'll kick its butt."  She reminded her friend.

 

Buffy held Willow close in her arms.  "So, um, here I am."  She felt safe here with Willow and a little silly at not knowing what to do now.

 

Willow smiled and pulled away a little.  "Here you are.  But you're very overdressed.  I think you should take off your clothes."  Willow put humor in her voice.  This wasn't about being mean.  But a bet was a bet, and Willow did want Buffy to experience this, at least this one time.  But she knew, in thinking about this all day, since she couldn't think of anything else, that she would be kind and would try to keep it relaxed.

 

Buffy shook her head as she started to remove her clothes.  Willow watched and she felt her body react.  She chased away the thoughts analyzing her reaction, what she was doing.  Her and Willow, the confessions, the game, it was one of the best things that had happened to her.  And if it led to this, at least this one time, that was fine.  Standing naked in front of Willow's gaze, she allowed her body's reactions and feelings to overpower her mind.  She smiled at Willow.

 

Willow smiled back before starting the next part.  She wanted to put Buffy in a new place, wanted her to experience this as something different.  Putting her hands on Buffy's shoulders, she gently pushed down.  "Kneel down.  Rest back on your legs.  Relax your arms in front of you."  Willow paused as Buffy complied.  "And look at the floor."  She gently reminded her as she stepped away.  She made only one slow circle around Buffy.  She didn't want her to be reminded of threats or danger.  It was enough she was offering the control.  So Willow crossed over to her bed and sat down.  She let Buffy feel the moment, feel her eyes on her, let her wait, and hoped she came to a place of anticipation.  "You're beautiful, Buffy."

 

Buffy let herself relax into the pose.  Her mind screamed at her at first to get up, to stop this, trying to remind her that this isn't her.  'If this isn't me then why do I feel excited, curious, safe?' she counter thought.  She was watching the floor, but her other senses were tracking Willow as she walked around her, placing where she was, what might happen next, and what her response should be.  She was relieved when Willow just sat still on the bed.  It let her focus more on where she was and how she was feeling.  She was starting to feel a little silly.  'And definitely aroused' she chided herself.  She had to admit, this felt nice, that all she had to think about was this room, her body and Willow.  The silly feeling left her, and her breath caught, when she heard Willow's words.

 

Willow continued.  "Buffy, I'd like you to call me Mistress tonight.  To speak only when I ask for a response.  Can you do that?"

 

Buffy smiled at the question.  Willow could be so sweet.  She could hear it in the tone of the words.  Even when taking control, she always cared how the others felt.  It reminded her of when Willow was using magic.  She would direct them while casting a spell, expect to be obeyed, but there was always a kind tone to her voice.  It was only in moments of real anger that the tone would go away.  "Yes, Mistress."  Buffy willingly replied.  She was beginning to not just be curious about this experience, but to want it.

 

Willow suddenly inhaled and slowly released her breath at hearing Buffy say those words, that way, how she was now.  She couldn't believe this was happening.  Running a shaky hand through her hair and trying to calm herself, she kept on.  "I'm not going to try to restrain you.  We both know it would be useless.  So, since it's the same thing, I am asking that you stay in a position when commanded.  That you don't move."  Willow got up from the bed and pulled the desk chair out a little more into the room. 

 

Buffy was relieved to hear she wouldn't be chained to anything.  It would be just too close to other things that had happened while slaying.  'Leave it to Willow to know that.'  She also wasn't sure that pain could be anything but pain.  But so far, she was growing more comfortable with this night as it went.

 

Walking back to Buffy, Willow tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.  She smiled reassuringly and was reassured herself when Buffy returned the smile.  Buffy, like this, it took her breath away.  She steadied herself, then directed Buffy to the chair.  "Lean over the back and hold yourself there."

 

'Oh god,' was all Buffy could think.  She was half bent over the chair.  She suddenly couldn't believe this was happening.  'Oh god,' she repeated to herself when she felt how turned on she was becoming.

 

Willow opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small paddle.  "I thought this was a little like me."  She showed it to Buffy.  "One side is all soft with fur, the other all leather and hard like."  Willow reached over and ran her fingers through Buffy's hair.  "You do remember the safeword?"

 

Buffy stared at the paddle then shook her thoughts into some order at the question.  "Yes, Mistress."

 

"Okay."  Willow moved behind Buffy.  "I'm going to spank you with this ten times.  Not because you've been bad or some silly reason.  But because I want to show you something.  Simply count each aloud as it happens.  Okay?"  Willow wanted Buffy's consent, her explicit consent to do this.  She was having a hard time simply reading Buffy.  This was all too new.

 

Buffy didn't even think about it.  "Yes, Mistress."  Buffy felt the first slap on her ass.  "One."  She announced as directed, followed again by the thought of, 'oh, god.'  "Two."  At the next one, but her mind stayed a little clearer.  "Three."  That one stung a little and she wondered at herself and the thought that maybe pain wasn't just pain.  Willow was right.  This felt intimate.  "Four."  Oh gods, she realized it also felt arousing.

 

Willow listened as Buffy's tone turned from shocked to wonder.  She knew what Buffy was feeling now.  They were so much alike, at least these last few years they were.  And Willow remembered how surprised she was at her own body.  She continued spanking Buffy slowly, causing a sting more by placing a blow where one had been previously, instead of using more force.  She knew she couldn't harm Buffy.  But she wanted this to be an experience, not an endurance.

 

"Ten."  Buffy was shaking, holding tight to the chair.  She wasn't really in pain, though she did feel some of the slaps sting.  What her mind wondered at was the heat she felt, on her bottom and between her legs.  What she smiled at was that right now she did not feel like the Slayer.  She loved Willow for that gift.

 

Willow wasn't done.  If this ended now, that was fine, it was even perfect.  But she thought that maybe Buffy would now be willing to go even further.  "Spread your feet apart, Buffy.  I know I said ten, but this can go even deeper.  Remember, you have the power.  You can end this at any time.  Ten more and count as before."

 

Buffy silently complied, even wanted this to go further.  She wasn't sure what to expect.  She knew when she felt the sharp pain on her inner thigh.  "One."  She gasped.

 

Willow was more careful now.  Not only to what she was hearing in Buffy's voice, but what she was doing.  She counted to herself as she used the paddle more assertively, striking Buffy's thighs as well as her ass.  As Buffy continued counting, she heard it again.  That change from shock to acceptance, need.  Hearing 'ten', she put the paddle down and began to run her hand lightly over Buffy's ass and thighs.  Her own hand was shaking.  She didn't understand how, but she had never felt so close to Buffy or to herself.  It was like everything else had ceased to exist.  She suddenly had the worried thought that maybe it had.

 

Buffy couldn't believe what she was feeling.  There was pain, but now there was just a hot after tingle.  And an after tingle in a decidedly intimate area.  She felt Willow's touch and moaned, stopping herself when she realized it was out loud.  She released her hold on the chair and tried to relax into feeling Willow's touch.  Pain, yes, but not like in a pain way.  And now just a very sensitive, intimate caress.

 

Willow continued to touch Buffy, to ground her back into the room and now.  Curious, she slipped two fingers through Buffy's center.  She heard Buffy's moan at the touch and felt Buffy try to hold still.  She gasped herself when she felt how wet Buffy was.  Still, she wanted to make sure.  "Buffy, are you okay?"

 

"Yes, Mistress."  Buffy wanted this to continue.

 

Willow's smile couldn't get any larger at hearing those words.  Stepping back, she asked Buffy to stand up.

 

Buffy rose to find her legs shaky, her body trembling slightly.  She smiled as she consciously looked down at the floor.

 

Willow's breath stopped for a moment.  "Buffy, remove my clothes."

 

With shaky hands, Buffy started to strip Willow.  She dropped to her knees to remove the last of Willow's garments and then remained there, staring at the floor.  She was trying to behave how she thought she should behave.  'At least,' Buffy reminded herself, 'for this one night.'

 

Willow lay down on the bed.  After an incredible moment of watching Buffy patiently waiting, desire overcame wonder.  "Buffy, come up here.  I need to feel you.  I need to feel you in me, a part of me."

 

Buffy climbed onto the bed and lovingly kissed Willow.  She brought her so far out of herself all she could focus on was Willow's body and giving her pleasure.  She slowly and deliberately caressed, kissed and nibbled every part of her body.  She was acutely aware of her sounds, tastes and reactions. 

 

It felt like Buffy was never going to leave her neck, chest and breasts.  So much attention, so much stimulation and still so far away from her real need.  Willow almost growled Buffy's name as she pushed her further down.  She gasped and moaned and started to cry a mix of "god", "yes", and "Buffy", when she finally felt Buffy's tongue on her cunt and clit, felt fingers thrusting, twisting and curling inside of her.  After her climax, Willow looked down at Buffy.  For the first time, Buffy didn't look smug, or pleased, she was simply smiling.  Willow smiled in return and pulled Buffy to lay beside her.  "You did so well, Buffy.  Everything, tonight, was so amazing."  She put a finger over Buffy's mouth when Buffy opened it to speak.  She removed her finger and replaced it with a kiss.  "Now I want to please you.  No begging.  No control.  I just want you to feel how much I love you."

 

Buffy lay on her back, reminded again by the slight sting what had happened tonight.  Her body was on sensation overload, but Willow took her time.  She felt a warm mouth on her breasts.  Felt the reminders and soft caress on her inner thighs.  She stayed silent, only the occasional moan or gasp leaving her lips.  There was something she knew she wanted to say and she wouldn't say anything until she could say it.  Finally, all she could feel was the building tension at her center.  Willow's lips and tongue caressing her, fingers teasing her opening.  Buffy's eyes opened when she felt fingers at an opening no-one had touched before.  Before she could fully register what had happened she felt those fingers back to a familiar place and finally inside of her.  She climaxed, still silent, holding her breath as her body arched then released the tension.  When Willow lay beside her again, she spoke.  "Thank you, Mistress."

 

Willow grinned, shook her head, and caressed Buffy's cheek.  "Thank me?  I should be thanking you.  In fact, I am.  Thanking you.  And stop.  End.  Don't make me use the word.  Gods, Buffy, you were incredible."

 

Buffy smiled.  "No.  Not me.  You.  I don't know if you understand.  Or maybe you do.  What happened tonight.  I wasn't the Slayer.  I forgot I was the Slayer."  She confessed.

 

"Mmm.  Yeah.  So, do you think the world is still out there?  Cause Sunnydale and all, since we forgot it, we might have made it disappear."  Willow was so happy to hear Buffy's words.  She knew exactly how she felt.

 

Buffy laughed.  "That's an interesting thought.  Speaking of interesting, what was that touch?  That touch that touched me where, well, no-one had touched me before?"

 

Willow also understood what Buffy was referring to.  "Yeah.  Um.  I've read too many stories on the net?  What did you think?  With the touch?"

 

Buffy's eyebrows rose.  "Thoughts weren't one of the things running through me at the time, Willow.  This night was so intense, and so nice, not to have any thoughts at all."

 

"So, maybe we could do this again, sometime?"  Willow curled into Buffy, needing to hold her close.

 

"Maybe.  Yeah."  Buffy held Willow and stared at the ceiling.  Her thoughts were finally coming back to her and she was regretting a little that this moment just couldn't stay.

 

"Not all the time."  Willow reassured.  "Just sometimes.  When we need to just get away.  Like when I'm doing magic and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone.  Cause I know I can't hurt you.  Well, physically at least.  Or when you get hurt, emotionally, by slaying.  Cause this is a different kind of pain and all.  Just sometimes, we could help each other.  And other times or most of the time, we'll be just friends.  Then still a lot of the times, we could be just lovers."

 

Buffy smiled and released a breath.  She felt more calm now than she ever had in her life.  "That sounds perfect."

 

"Oh, and movies with ice cream afterward.  All the time."  Willow relaxed, using Buffy as a pillow, she started to drift towards sleep.  One part of her was at peace, the other part was excited about the future.

 

"There will always be movies and ice cream, Willow."  Buffy kissed the top of Willow's head and let herself drift towards what she felt would be happy dreams.

 

 

 

The end               


End file.
